Talk:Quiet
Abilities Section? Given that, much like the likes of Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin, Quiet is confirmed to have superhuman abilities on account of the parasite, should we make a section for that, labeled "Abilities" like with him? Otherwise it seems to clutter up the history section where it doesn't really belong. Personally, I think yes. Would help clean it up somewhat. GZilla311 (talk) 23:02, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Quiet's Russian name I've seen a lot of people switch Тихий to Тихоня because that's apparently the name of the character in the Russian translation but the English game and the official artbook both use Тихий (or "Tixij"). So why are people switching to the other version?—Ryulong (琉竜) 12:36, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :Additionally, should it be noted that the correct English transcribtion of Тихий is Tihij? For the record, Тихоня would be Tihonja, and is the female form of tihij (as in, both mean "quiet", but one is used when referring to men and the other when referring to women) --Hecko X (talk) 04:35, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :A native speaker here. Calling her Тихий ("Tikhiy") is not correct either. Тихий is a masculine form for the adjective "quiet", and as such would never be used to address a woman. The correct form would be Тихая or Tikhaya (or even Tihaja, if you were to follow that original transcription). Run this by any linguistics forum and they'll back this up. 02:12, September 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I actually tried to mention that in the Behind the scenes section, but then someone for whatever reason decided to remove it. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 02:57, September 11, 2015 (UTC) ::One more thing to add here - тихоня is a noun and quite frankly sounds like a hypocorism rather than even a nickname, whilst тихий/тихая are adjectives that simply mean quiet. 06:16, September 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Whatever it is Тихий is in the game and artbooks for English and Japanese and other languages. Russian is the only version that got the other one.—Ryulong (琉竜) 07:15, September 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Just thought I would mention this, but the Soviets seem unaware that Quiet is female during the time that they dub her "Tixij," so that would easily explain the inaccurate usage in the game (they sometimes discuss a "naked woman" they've seen near the power plant, but don't link it with the unknown sniper, AFAIK). However, maybe this little story detail was lost during the localization for Russian-speaking territories, and the translators ended up "correcting" it. Does anyone have a screenshot of the subtitles used in the Russian-language version, to confirm whether Quiet's Russian name was indeed changed? --Bluerock (talk) 11:40, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Keeping her How do you skip mission 45 with the Butterfly Emblem to keep Quiet?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 04:55, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Why are people removing her XOF affiliation? She wore the uniform, she took orders from Skull Face. It's like saying that the Parasite Unit aren't XOF just because the story didn't outright say it. Heck she's even more XOF than the Skulls by way of her involvement in the hospital. The fact that we can list XOF for Volgin and Mantis (who were never directly affiliated to them until Skull Face took them in through manipulaion) but not her is just silly at this point.DementedP (talk) 01:13, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Relationship To Venom Snake I believe it was Kojima himself who said that the relationship between Quiet and Venom was one based on mutual respect as opposed to a romantic one. However, based on details in the game such as the infamous rain scene between Quiet and Venom as well as the shower scenes this paints a very different picture. Furthermore, Quiet herself says "I wanted to express my feelings to you" (fairly innocuous on its own albeit with romantic implications, but based on everything else it implicates the two further), and the lyrics in Quiet's Theme which say "Love hurt so bad, But still saved my soul" are hard to ignore when the song is basically a fourth wall commentary from Quiet's perspective. Hell, Mission 45 as a whole tells a very different story than Kojima. So, my question is, do we go on what Kojima says, or what the game heavily implies? I suspect it will be the latter but I wanted to make sure before I started reverting edits. (P.S. to the person who said they aren't love interests because they never got in to a relationship, that's a misattribution of the term, love interests are exactly that - interests)